


Oddloop

by trafaldude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Korrasami but Korroh will forever be in my heart, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Korroh, No Beta We Die as Men, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Slow Dancing, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafaldude/pseuds/trafaldude
Summary: In which two souls so opposite that they ignite a spark causing an attraction between them. Fire and Water. Calm and Daring. Yin and Yang. Serious and Brash. This is the story of soulmates finding each other when no one but themselves could. Korroh drabble fic! Korra x Iroh II each chapter setting in different themes and universes.
Relationships: Iroh II/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So I know LoK already ended like years ago and I do love Korrasami but I couldn't help but falling in love with Korroh and their shipping is just so cuteeee, I hope you guys don't kill me XD but anyway here I am writing some drabbles for Korroh! If you want to make a request for a chapter just head onto my dm folks! Although this is all about Korroh feels so be warned.

Iroh was never one to act before thinking, he was not spontaneous by all means, he was calm, soothing, and always had a battle plan in mind just like his namesake. But whatever possessed him to staunter in front of the Avatar and clear his throat, he had no idea. She stared at him; curious by nature, a shy smile graced her lips "General Iroh." She bowed in formality

"Avatar Korra, no need to call me General. We're friends aren't we?" He mocks ever so slightly and she smiled which took him by surprise but nonetheless he welcomed it wholeheartedly.

"Drop the Avatar business then, we're friends aren't we?" a snort comes out shortly after.

The guest beside her raised their eyebrows like she wasn't supposed to do that, leave it to Korra to break all expectations. "Alright, I was actually about to-" He was cut off rather obnoxiously by one annoyed Mako coming into view behind her.

"Korra I want to talk to you. _Alone_." The boy, yes boy, seethes out. She sighed but before they could go, Iroh reached out to her wrist gently and entrapped it with his long fingers "I'd like to dance with you after your talk. If no one asked you first, I may add." She blushed prettily, her cheeks turning into a bright shade of red making his heart flutter violently. Without a word she nodded and then she was gone.

It was the longest two hours of his life.

There he stood alone, nursing his 4th-ish cup of liquor. He thought that Korra must have left with Mako 'Of course she would, why would she choose you over the guy she's been pining on?' And so he downs the strong beverage in one go. How pathetic was he? Korra was younger by a decade and here he was trying to gain her affections.

The ball wasn't ending anytime soon, that he figured, maybe it was time to go back into the quiet comfort of his quarters. Shrugging his coat on Iroh admits defeat solemnly. He walked off to the entrance never turning his gaze back to the crowd.

"Wait!"

Without turning he instantly knew whose voice it belonged to. The Avatar.

"K-korra?" He slurred but still wasn't facing her. She learned a few tricks over the months, like following his actions not too long ago. Precisely two hours prior. She caught him by the wrist and tugged so that he was now turning to face her.

"You're drunk? Never mind that. I thought you wanted to dance?" Now that Iroh was facing her, his breath hitched and his eyes softened. She was standing in front of him but the difference was two hours earlier she stood in her tribal southern clothes but now, now she was in a silk blue dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. He nods "N-not drunk. Tipsy yes, but not drunk. Wow. Y-you look stunning."

Her cheeks go red again and he can't help but smirk, she was cute like that "I'm sorry I left you alone there for a long time. You could not believe how Mako was acting like! Ugh he's so infuriating!" She groans loudly "Oh believe me, his temper quite reminds me one aching to a child." She laughs this time without holding back, no false pretenses, no mask, just her and him simply enjoying one's company. Well until they go back inside the building of course.

"I also uh, well I told Asami I was going to dance with you.. that's why I'm in err y'know." She avoided to look directly at him now, her cheeks were puffed while he was trying his best not to laugh, he bit his lip amused by how the situation was turning into "Well, I for one thought I was going to be stood up. Aren't you going to take responsibility for causing that Ms. Avatar?" Korra's eyes widened in response even though he meant it jokingly.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Though I do want something in return for making me wait that long."

"Oh?"

Iroh was about to retort when a slow and steady tune fills the street. Silence between the two of them arise and they both face each other, curious to where the music was coming from. Their questions were answered when a light from a restaurant not too far emerges, doors were opened and the tune was pleasant to them both.

"Dance with me." He says in a charming manner; already holding out his hand for her to take in. She splutters but it wasn't a no at least "W-what?"

He rolled his eyes like it was normal for them to dance in the middle of the night, not to mention on a street outside when there was a proper ball in the building beside them.

"Just do it." He prompts her with a grin of his own. Hesitantly her hand meets his and no there wasn't fireworks exploding up above or any cliché romance scene after. It was just the two of them slow dancing in the dark, hands wrapped around each others' waist and while it was quite awkward at first, eventually they both fell in step "You know my grandfather respected the Avatar's wishes, and so will I." He murmurs against her ear his breath warm and husky

and for a moment.

Their world was in balance, together. With a promise that continues for a lifetime, the story of the Avatar and the Firebender goes on for generations to pass


	2. Avatar Iroh

'Breathe in and breathe out.' Those were the words his grandfather would always tell him before charging into battle, this was the moment to show all of them what he was capable of. With a bow and a gong, Iroh positions himself in a fighting stance. Strategic as he was; he already sensed 4 different openings the men in front of him were bestowing.

The Avatar was going to dominate this battle and it was a fact. He crouches down as one of the men strike first, sliding past he kicks the fire nation soldier to the other side of the arena while holding back the second soldier with his elbow.

It was a fast paced rhythm of sliding and kicking. Using his main element he generates a fire ball big enough so that they'll have a hard time scrambling off of their ground and fast enough so he could one up them from behind. In the end of it he manages to demonstrate his mastery of martial arts and fire bending prowess.

He bows politely and turns his gaze to the side where the White Lotus, his grandfather, mother, and sister were perched upon. Zuko wore the proudest look giving him a nod of approval on the other hand his mother pushes back her eyeglasses remaining stoic as usual while his sister was in awe. The White Lotus however stood quietly not yet finished with their briefing.

"Well?" Iroh asks patiently, he folds his arms and tapped his feet. They spare a few minutes of hushed talking and then silence.

"We believe that you are ready to train with Master Tenzin. But you will stay here and wait for his arrival."

He nods mutely, without a word the others disperse and he finds himself standing alone with the previous Fire Lord

"You did good out there today Iroh. Be proud of yourself, you waste no time in proving that you are indeed worthy just like your namesake." Zuko held his arms out openly motioning Iroh to come closer which he reluctantly obliges.

"It was rather okay grandfather." He sounded tensed and if Zuko had noticed well he made no comment about it. They both trudged quietly on their way to the palace, glad neither minded the silence.

"What's bothering you?" Zuko finally states when they reach the front gates.

His pupils dilate and his throat dries, never one to lie to the person he trusts the most, Iroh rubs his face begrudgingly.

" _In case you haven't noticed grandfather I am the Avatar_. My responsibility to the world is quite heavy and I'm not sure if I am the most suited person for this."

Silence fills the air for a short period of time, he was beginning to worry but his fears were erased when laughter erupted from the older man's lips. Zuko wipes the tears from his eyelids and pats Iroh on the shoulder "People do never really change..huh Aang. You know, when I was your age, I was reckless and ill-tempered.

"But one person told me to embrace my destiny and find out who I really was." For a second Iroh doubts him, Zuko ill-tempered? From the wise man was an angry filled teenager? He would have scoffed but the look his grandfather gave him was enough to make it stop.

"That man was my great uncle Iroh, never gave up on me when things were turning to a down fall. My boy, your journey has yet to begun." And with that Zuko enters the palace leaving a bewildered Iroh to his own thoughts.

* * *

The aftermath of it all was Tenzin only staying for the night because he had duties to the city. And it was then and there Iroh knew he needed to get out in search of his own destiny.

As midnight came he snuck out to the stalls behind the palace. "It's a good night for an escape isn't it?" He turns around alarmed to see Zuko leaning against the wooden stand.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"No, I'm here to say goodbye. And to bring you these." The older man smirked, he dropped off a pouch of coins and a sword.

"Now give your old grandfather a hug will you? I'm going to miss you so my boy."

Iroh shook his head and ran up to the older man making sure to hug him tightly as he could for who knew when he'd see him again?

"Thank you sifu."

"You're welcome, now go along before they spot you."

He nodded and suddenly called out to his red dragon. After settling into the beast's back he longingly looks to the palace and back to the man he respects mostly. "I'll bring honor to our name." With one last nod the boy and his dragon was gone.

* * *

"Avatar Iroh, you saved me. Thank you." She coughs abruptly but leans in to place a kiss on his cheek causing it to burn a shade of red.

"It's not a big deal General, hold on tight. I've never done this before.." He holds her by the waist and propelled them high into the sky using his water bending to save themselves from drowning. He was expecting her to scream and she was but not because she was scared but because she had enjoyed it?

Nonetheless she was quite interesting and he wanted to learn more about her.

"Uh erm.. Avatar Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"We're falling now- woah!" They landed on a saddle attached to a red dragon yet she doesn't seem to be perturbed at all. Slowly she glides her hands to the scales of the beast which had shivered in happiness.

When they've arrived they immediately tended to her wounds. "Woah Iroh who's this?" Bolin came into view and soon after did the others too.

"General Korra of the United Forces at your service!" She replied cheerfully despite her injuries.

"General-"

"Korra actually, your title is above mine Avatar Iroh and stop fussing about me it's barely a scratch." She grabs a bottle of water beside them and unscrewed the cap. Slowly but surely the water comes out of the bottle and floats over to her shoulder. Seconds after, the wound was gone and she grins at them.

"See Avatar Iroh, told you not to worry, after all I wasn't trained by Master Katara for nothing." He gives her his trademark smile and fondly rolls his eyes

"Iroh actually, you're not so bad yourself Korra. Would you consider teaching me that move? It'll be useful in my travels." There was something more to that, and he knew.

"Tomorrow then? I have to warn my troops right away." She gives him a smile in return and Iroh swears he's probably in love metaphorically and ironically.

" _It's a date._ "

"In your dreams Avatar." She stands up; flicks him on the forehead then walks to the door but stops in her tracks "8 am, Air temple Island, see you there." and swiftly leaves.

"Woah.." Bolin manages to sigh out and he does too, Mako clears his throat while Asami rolls her eyes.

Somehow, Iroh thinks this must have been part of his destiny, or he's just making it along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I love recieving reviews and suggestions feel free to dm me if you want a chapter into this drabble series! And thank you so much for reading, see ya next time~


	3. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know iroh and korra have a huge age gap but in this fic I'm gonna bump down their age gap for the plot, anyway this is fan fiction after all! Hope you like this chapter :))

" _I'm the Avatar and I'm gonna marry you and you gotta deal with it!"_ The small girl in front of him shouts while sporting rose tinted cheeks. His eyes twitch but he does not falter, slowly, he turns his head to the direction where the previous firelord stood. 

"Help me!" Iroh hisses. Zuko was unfazed, even daring to hold his laughter as the young prince struggled with the proposal at hand

_Ah young love._

Zuko thought with a snort, this was a story worth keeping. Katara _bless her soul_ finally took pity on the 12 year old boy. The water bender clears her throat "Korra, be a dear and tell the elders to continue your training." The girl's face instantly lit up that Iroh feared her cheeks would split. 

She was gone in a flash, the prince sighed in relief. Well now that the nightmare was over.. 

Of course it wasn't over. Not in the very least because apparently Korra was finished with her lessons for the day and now she's sticking to his side literally. 

"Iroh! Iroh!" 

" _What?_ " 

"Come penguin sledding with me!" 

In the end he does agree to go penguin sledding with her.. after 20 trial and errors. She screams in joy, proceeding to drag him by the arm.

* * *

"Have you actually told him?" Katara sips her oolong tea quietly. 

"That he is actually betrothed to the Avatar?" a beat later "No." 

"Zuko you know you'll have to tell him soon, it's for the best." She uses her motherly tone on him cause he flinches, clearly he still remembers it from their travels together with the gaang. 

"I'm working on it. He's a very uptight strong willed boy for his age. I don't know if he'll take it lightly." They share a moment of silence before Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"But they do make an excellent pair if I may say so myself." She smirks 

"They really do. With the right push we might not need to tell them of their engagement they can do it themselves."

At this both of the children ran inside; Korra scrambling and giggling around the table while Iroh was chasing her with his slipper.

"Come back here Korra! You little twerp! That was cheating!" He slides past the amused adults. Korra squealed in amusement glad that the older boy was making their game even more fun. 

But, she took the wrong turn and crashed into a wooden wall which erupted laughter among the four of them "And then, the fire nation attacked." murmured Katara 

" _Aang is rolling in his grave right now."_

* * *

Two years after their visit to the southern water tribe, Zuko decides to tell Iroh about his engagement to the Avatar just as he leaves for the United Forces. 

"What?!" 

The old man clears his throat in guilt. 

"Iroh I-" 

"Grandfather, Korra is merely a child! Don't I have a say in this? Shouldn't I be free to choose who to marry? You married for love did you not? It's unfair and not only to me but to the Avatar herself!" 

He had a point there, but it was already in the legal papers. There was no annulling their engagement no matter how hard Iroh would decline. Yes it was true that he should marry for love but spirits! His daughter foresaw a vision of her child and a girl who could bend all of the elements. Perhaps it was a dream, a crazy dream but it could have also meant that the world was telling them of something.

Aang was telling them something. 

"I'll see what I can do about it." He doesn't lie to the boy instead he pulls him to a hug. Iroh was confused although he would not question his grandfather. 

.

.

. 

At the age of 18 Iroh gets in contact with the Avatar once more when his fleet stops by the Southern Water tribe, long forgotten his conversation with Zuko and the engagement.

Korra obviously grew taller than the last time he's seen her. She was perhaps 10 or 9? He didn't know. Katara bowed as a sign of greeting, bringing the Avatar with her. 

But the girl didn't bother to bow, she stares at him, intensely. "You look familiar old man!" She bluntly says to his face. A sound of a palm touching their forehead was heard, probably Katara. 

But..old man? He wasn't that old in fact he barely reached adulthood. He was 18 for spirit's sake! So without a word he kneels down on one leg and flicks her forehead "Rude." He says to the little Avatar with a smirk 

She sticks her tongue out childishly at him "Am not!" Korra kicks him in the shin and runs away laughing. This was not the first nor last time his eye twitches because of her. 

Katara helps him off the ground with a concerned face "Sorry about Korra, she's quite the handful." Oh she was quite the handful alright, one day he'll get his revenge and he swears it in his honour. 

The following days while his fleet rested in the southern pole, he gets closer to the interesting little girl. Often times they would spar, sometimes they would drink tea at random times of the day (Korra thinks tea is disgusting but drinks it anyway) and penguin sleds at most. 

He almost forgets that he has to go back to his ship and continue on his pilgrimage well _almost_. So, when the day eventually came for his fleet to head to Kyoshi Island she pouts at him and mourns. There were tears staining her cheeks, again he repeats his action the second time they met.

He kneels down on one leg, brushes her cheek and smiles "What's wrong, is the Avatar going to miss me?" He teases lightly. To his surprise she nods mutely, holding on to his hand afraid that if she didn't he might go away. 

Without thinking straight Iroh responds by saying "We'll send letters, how about that?" It does make the girl happy because she smiles at him as if he was the sun. 

Then he leaves but he leaves knowing that he's made one person smile due to him promising letters. Slowly by slowly he remembers that he is to marry her. This time he's not scared, not anxious. Instead he thinks of his duty to the nation and knows that if it was for the good of their land then he must do it. 

* * *

Over the years they do send letters, most were long and meaningful conversations. For a girl her age Korra knew things that most adults don't even comprehend. 

There were times when the letters stop but that was either because he was too far or he was busy with his post. That didn't stop Korra from writing to him though because even if they stopped exchanging letters it was mostly his fault, cause he could not reply. 

Along the way her feelings became evident through the letters, of course she didn't make it clear but he knew. He should have stopped her, he should have told her no. Yet, his mind was strong but his heart was not. 

He fell for her. 

It was wrong, he knows. But his traitorous heart could not have seen it coming.

Sometimes they would talk about their engagement in the letters. Mostly it was Korra telling him that he didn't have to do it just because the rules said so. If she had said that before he knew her, he would have agreed to do so, but now that he's halfway in love with her, he is going to be damned if someone else married her. 

Then he receives a telegram from her saying that the Republic City needs his help, she needed his help. "Tell her that we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, _together."_ And that was that. 

* * *

When they meet, Korra does not recognize him. Well she probably doesn't expect to meet him drowning in Yue Bay either. He coughs out the water from his lungs bitterly "Avatar Korra, you saved me thank you." She smiles at him politely and water bends propelling them to shore. 

After everything's settled down and both of them were dried up she notices that he was injured so she quickly tends to his side "You're hurt." she says. 

She does not stop from there because the next thing he knows, he's leaning against the wall and Korra is waterbending again. This time he breaks the silence between them "You look well Korra." 

She tilts her head to the side cutely "Hm?" he could not contain the swelling inside his chest as he lets out a laugh

"I said you look well. At least you aren't that annoying little kid who's begging for me to train them anymore." 

Her eyes lit up and she forgets all about his shoulder because she lunges forward, hugging them together tightly. "Iroh! Spirits it's been so long, I didn't even recognize you!" For a moment all was well but then her friends arrive, one was already glaring at him. 

"Give or take about 7-ish years?" He only hugs her tighter but Korra slaps him in a friendly manner, not too strong. 

"Am I missing something here? Korra who's that?" One of the guys asked, feeling a bit possessive he shuffles closer to her "Oh! This is General Iroh of the United Forces, he's been my longest friend ever since I could remember." 

"Isn't he a little too old to be holding you like that?" The taller guy accuses, he was the one that had glared at him. Iroh scoffs quietly with his eyebrows raised who was he to tell him to stop hugging Korra.

"Too old? In case you haven't notice I'm older than you by a few years and you start accusing me of holding someone wrongly? I haven't met her for years but you wouldn't care would you?" 

The teenager glares even more, he doesn't feel threatened by all means. He knew it was childish but he glared back, Korra sighed annoyed by their antics so she flicks Iroh on the head giggling at his reaction. 

He was speechless, his eyes seem to twitch whenever they meet nonetheless it was fond one. Perhaps they only twitch for her "Korra didn't I tell you to respect your elders?" He murmurs to her whilst brushing a strand away from her ear.

She blushes. Korra subtly looks away from Iroh, staring at the wall hard. He chuckles deeply but Mako wasn't having any of it. 

"Get your hands off her." He growls, Iroh does not listen anyway, he simply stares at him challenging the teenager to do something about it. Bolin attempts to raise his index finger and comment but Asami beat him to it "Mako that's enough!" 

The firebender flinches, making him back away. Korra sighs, she tugs the General's ear earning a yelp from the older man "Don't stir him up!" she said in hushed manner. He pouts not saying anything instead his eyes lit up. 

"Korra.." 

"What now?" At this he holds back a chortle

"Our engagement. We haven't talked it about it." 

"You want to talk about it now?!" The others stared at them with wide eyes. Asami's mouth forming an 'o', Bolin's eyes were about to pop out of its socket, and Mako was trickling out lightning. 

"You guys are ENGAGED?!!!" The new team Avatar shouted, Iroh and Korra winced. Their eardrums were probably broken but Iroh could care any less. Now that they know he doesn't have to hide his feelings for her nor hide his possessiveness. 

"We are." Korra spoke softly, face still burning red. Iroh nods in approval "I'll elope with her if I have to." he presses a kiss on her cheek then puts her down on where he used to sit. Swiftly saluting them on his way out. 

"Iroh!" 

He smiles gleefully all the way back to his ship. Korra spluttered, Asami cooed, Bolin gushed, and Mako was not looking too happy. 


End file.
